HIS EYES WERE GREEN
by Shadow hollow 2347
Summary: How I think Sebastian/Jonathon's death should have gone with quotes of Cassandra clare! please read and review!


"HIS EYES WERE GREEN"

 **This is know ones pov this is just a different version of how I think Sebastian/Jonathon's death should have gone with a few quotes from cassandra clare all characters are owned by cassandra clare ( although I wish I owned JACE!;) ) I hope u like it and review cause I need feedback !**

 **"** You ... you ...ah" Sebastian said softly with a sigh of realisation " Heavenly fire...well done ... my sister..my blood"

he said , surprisingly there was no malice or bitterness to his voice, only content and realisation. Suddenly he fell to the ground!

" Sebastian?..." asked clary as she rushed to his unmoving body.

"No...No I-m I'm jona-thon Jonathon." as those words escaped his bloody and chapped lips the entire room went deadly silent!  
"ho-w how ?" asked clary ; completely bewildered

"Heavenly fire rid me of the toxic , manipulative and vindictive leach that was that asshole Sebastian " he said with a bitter smile.

" But I guess in the end i'll always be Sebastian as I was never Jonathon... I never got the chance to be him!"

" Sebastian showed small fragments of who Jonathon could have been to one person and to one person only...you sister." he said thoughtfully

" But in the end the end he was always toxic...I-I was always toxic ." he said with a voice full of bitterness and self hatred

" I cant believe this is happening !" said clary completely bewildered and astonished yet somewhat guilty.

" I- I-I am so sorry my sister ... an-and to all of you those I hurt " he said gazing into the distance feeling his time coming to and end .

A screech filled the room as Amatis rushed to her masters dying body " kill them ... kill them all" the screeched

just as the withdrew there sword Jonathon painfully half lifted himself off the ground and spoke softy yet full of the most authority he could muster.

" NO DO NOT TOUCH THEM... ANY OF THEM!"

" But- but master " amatis said in fury " your hurt !"

" Leave me I want to be alone with those around me take the rest of the endarkend and leave my sight!" he commanded in a weak but sturdy voice .

As soon as they left everyone around let out a breath. Jonathon started talking again.

" where's ja-jace ?" he asked tiredly

" I'm here !" jace said as he rushed to his side .

"I-I n-need you to throw it in side the rune circle !"

" what?" clary asked confused while jace got up and went to a stone engraved with the morning star and opened it to reveal the infernal cup!

"wha- how ?" clary asked .

Jonathon replied with" he kn-knows me"

That's when jace threw the cup as hard as he could into the circle of runes and it obliterated itself then they heard a loud thump and thats when the endarkened all died ! " once and for all ... the-there all dead yo-your safe _at least I can say I did one thing right in my toxic life"_ He said to himself .

clary realised there was one thing she NEEDED from Jonathon!" is-is there a way out of here Jonathon I- we need to get out of here!"

A sad and self hatred expression passed on his face " I'm- I'm so so sorry my dear sister but there is not a way out of here I- I" he was cut off by his sicking cough

clary couldn't believe what she just heard she felt hatred for the man with the face of a monster yet the soul of someone untouched ! she had to get her and her family home she had to ... they couldn't just die here .. not after all they had done to save the world .. a world they'd never see again !

" Good hate me , I dissever nothing if not more of your hatred at least I can die without causing you the pain of mourning what might have been !"

" I don't hate you ... I hate Sebastian I - I don't even know u how could I ?!You don't even know yourself,, your plate is clean your... your rare and new, a soul untouched with a face of a monster !" clary said with uncertainty.

Jonathon's green eyes fluttered closed " I dreamt of you and me ... happy and loved ... siblings " a ghost of a smile etched on his skin" we were in idris we were a family ... happy and free from the taint of evil that was valentine Morgenstern! I- we were free" he smiled almost relishing in the memory.

"I-I didn't even know u could dream !"clary said confused yet amazed !

" Sebastian couldn't b-but ... but I could or at least fragments of me could " he said with a wistful look on his face.

Jonathon's tired eyes fixed on the distance in a complete trance of what he could have had his final word were spoken with so much sincerity , passion and ... love " I've never felt love , I've never been loved but I did love I love u sister be happy be loved for now I feel ... light!" he said with a ghost of a smile as a tear of fulfilment slid down his cheek ! His emerald green eyes fluttered closed for the last timeas he lay in his sisters arms , his blood , the only person he's ever loved and happily died !

 _JONATHON MORGENSTERN TRULY LIVED_

 _A LIFE UNLIVED ! A FACE OF A MONSTER_

 _WITH A SOUL UNTOUCHED !_

 _REST WITH THE MORING STARS NOW_

 _AVE ATQUE VALE!_

 **I hope u liked it I cried so much when I read the last book I hated Sebastian but his death made me cry cause I didn't cry for Sebastian I cried for Jonathon for who he could have been! I re read the last book so that's what inspired me to do this its pretty shit but I feel like I had to pay tribute to Jonathon Morgenstern please please please review I need feed back also tell me if u liked it !**


End file.
